Claire Becomes Harlequack
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Claire was coming back from a costume party when she becomes framed for something she didn't do and is place in jail because of it and is broke out of jail by two people who she didn't see coming to her 'rescue' [this story is very short by the way...]


**Credit for Darkwing Duck goes to Disney**

**Credit for Darkwing Duck Comic series goes to Boom Studios.**

**Claire is from the Comic series and she is going to be Harlequack in this...**  
**the cover to this story shows what Claire looks like in her Harlequack costume.**

**sorry this isn't perfect but I tried the best I could...**  
**I am all so going to try to make a short story with Rhoda Dendron in it and she becomes 'Dendrah' which will all so have a cover of what she looks like but it wont be her normal look...anyway I hope you like this very short story.**

**I couldn't help but come up with the idea of Harlequack to which I picture that Claire could be XD**

**again sorry if this isn't perfect but I couldn't really think much for this so this is only going to be one chapter.**

* * *

in the darkest of night in a figure can be seeing standing on top of a building and was wearing what look to be a harlequin costume and this person was Claire who was the girlfriend of Quackerjack.

Claire was all so wearing a mask that matched her harlequin costume and no she hasn't become a bad guy...  
she had just came from a costume party at a friend's house and came up here to think about her life like the fact if she will ever see Quackerjack again or if he will ever give up on crime?  
even if he doesn't she will all ways love him no matter what and she knows deep down Quackerjack was a good man, he was just different in showing his good side...

she sits down and hugs her legs to her chest and lets out a sigh at her thoughts "I wonder if I will ever see him again...it would be nice if we got married..."Claire thought and when she thought about her and Quackerjack getting married she couldn't help but blush and shake her head at the thought after all he wouldn't ask her to marry him cause his 'work' comes first and she really doubts he would give up being a part of the fearsome five after all she wouldn't want to come between him and his friends and she was sure that his best friend Megavolt would be upset if he was to leave...

"I couldn't do that to him...maybe it is best he stays with them, I don't want to ruin what he has with his friends...even if they are villains and maybe it is best that I stay out of his life...after all I don't think he would want me to-...wait a minute who is that?"Claire said as she spots a figure running down the street carrying a bag full of money and she gets down from the building she was on and went down to where the man was and when he saw her he throws her the bag before she could ask what he was doing with it and took off running

"what was that about? why did he just-"Claire said but before she could finish her words two cops come and see her with the money "freeze! you are under arrest!"one of the older cop's said to her and she couldn't help but look at them in shock and fear "no you don't understand I wasn't the one who took the bag of money it was-"she said but was cut off by the handcuffs place on her and she feels like her life was over with cause she hasn't even done anything wrong she was just coming back from a costume party and just because that man throwed the bag of money to her and took off and letting her take the heat for robbery and the cops think just because she was dress the way she was must mean she is a bad guy (well bad girl...she isn't a guy but you know what I mean.)

"you have the right to remain silent..."the first cop said and then a few hours after Claire was taken in she told the cops a lie and told them she was called 'Harlequack' cause she didn't want to say her real name that was Claire cause she didn't want to get in trouble when she took off her costume when she gets back home...

right now she was still in her costume sitting down on a bed and waiting for when they will move her from this small jail to the women's prison...

she just wanted to cry but she wouldn't because those cops would just come back there and tell her to stop crying and she hasn't got nothing to cry about but she does, they arrested her with out hearing her side of the story...

she was starting to think that the cops of aren't as good as cops as they think they are and can't tell from a person who is wearing a costume for a party or a villain wearing a costume and that was just sad that the cops of are like that.

just as she was about to go to sleep she hears a ticking sound coming from the walls and then as she gets up and backs up away to the bars and when she was far enough away there was a big boom and the walls to her prison cell came down and who she saw on the other side made her jaw drop

it was her ex-boyfriend Quackerjack and his friend Megavolt.

"Jacky?! what are you doing here?! how did you know I was here?"she asks and instead of answering her he just walk over to her and grab her hand and ran out of the building and followed by Megavolt.

"Jacky! answer me how did you know I was in there and why did you just break me out?! I know I didn't do anything no matter how hard I tried to tell them back there but still..."Claire (or should I say Harlequack now since it seems to fit her when she is dress like that ) said and Quackerjack looks over to Claire and said "I was near by when I saw you get framed for something you didn't do and I got to say I was pretty mad when the cops wouldn't listen to what my ex-girlfriend had to say and we may not be well together anymore but I still love and care about you Claire..."Quackerjack said with a soft smile on his face and Claire smiles and says "thanks Jacky and call me Harlequack when I'm wearing this costume and maybe I should join you guys...you know as payback to those cops who think just because I was wearing costume it must mean I'm...well I guess I will be now but as long I'm with you I don't think I will mind it too much."the now Harlequack said with a smirk and both Quackerjack and Megavolt look at each other before giving each other a big smile and they look at Harlequack and Megavolt was the first to speak on their thoughts about Harlequack wanting to join them "you got spunk, okay we could all ways use a third for are little crimes when we aren't with the other fearsome five and after all it might be fun having the three of us to do some crimes together...but me and Quackerjack call the shots deal?"Megavolt said to Harlequack as he had his hand out for her to take and she looks down at it wondering if he would shock her but she puts that thought out of her mind as she reaches with her own hand and takes his hand and shakes it and then after they shake hands she looks at Quackerjack "I'm glad to be back with you...even if it is just as friends..."Harlequack said to him and he couldn't help but blush a little and look away and cross his arms over his chest and close his eyes as he says "yeah well lets get too mushy okay Harlequack, lets get back to the hide out before the cops come and take all three of us back to jail..."Quackerjack said as he walks off a head of the two and both Megavolt and Harlequack look at each other before following Quackerjack to a near by car that happen to belong to Megavolt and he got in the back and waited for Megavolt to get in the driver's side and to which he does and Harlequack gets in too and shuts the door and puts on her belt and she look in the back at Quackerjack and was wondering if it was okay for her to sit up front and maybe she should sit in the back but from the look on Quackerjack's face he didn't seem to mind that she isn't sitting in the back with him.

"maybe he has moved on..."Harlequack thought to herself as Quackerjack sees her staring at him he seems to blush and look away from her with a grumpy look on his face and started to look out the window and seeing this coming from Quackerjack she couldn't help but smile as she thought these very words...

"maybe there is hope for us after all..."Harlequack thought as Megavolt hot wired the car and it started up and then took off driving down the street and speeding away from the jail and heading to the hide out with their new partner in crime Harlequack...

The End...

* * *

**sorry this is too short but I couldn't think of what else to write down for this idea but I think the next Darkwing Duck story I write that has Claire appear as The Harlequack I will try to make it a little longer and better.**


End file.
